


Uchiha's Learn the Hard Way

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Series: Hashi's Naughty Boys [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Spanking, Whipping, hashirama is strict, with a belt, you should feel bad for madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Uchiha's are stubborn creatures who must always learn their lessons the hard way. Being with Madara, Hashirama has come to accept that fact, but he's not thrilled about it. And when Madara just takes things too far, he knows he has to do something about it, even though it breaks his heart to go through with it.(FAIR WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI SPANK FIC)





	Uchiha's Learn the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...Hashi whips out his belt (pun intended), so if you're not okay with that, scoot that boot(y) right along to something else.

  
Anyone who knew Senju Hashirama could tell you how kind, caring, even aloof he is. But if you asked about him being angry? They'd likely go completely silent for a bit before quietly telling you that you never want to see him angry for any reason, especially since it's such a rare occurrence. It was actually difficult to make him legitimately angry, and only one thing could trigger that firestorm; His close friends and family being hurt, or even just put at serious risk for injury or death. Right now was one of those times.

A powerful missing-nin had been spotted around the outskirts of Konohagakure, and not one of the Jonin Hashirama had sent after him had come even close to taking him down. All but one came back in critical condition, near death, the one who hadn't come back in critical condition was found dead in the forest a few days after he had been sent out; He was so badly mutilated that it had been difficult to even identify him. As such, Hashirama had insisted on himself and Madara handling things, despite both of their younger brothers protesting and practically throwing fits. In the end, the Hokage won by giving an official order for the two to stop arguing and step back. Hashirama hated to do it, but it was necessary.

Unfortunately, the fight wasn't going so well. It turned out the target was as powerful of a Suiton user as Madara was a Katon one, nearly on the same level as Tobirama. Which was bad for them, because Madara's best jutsu were completely useless, and his Doton jutsu wasn't nearly powerful enough to be worth trying to use. Not like that stopped him from trying to be a showoff.

"Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu!"

Madara made the Snake seal and slammed his hand on the ground, the earth in front of him moving like waves and making their opponent stumble around. "Now, Hashirama! While he's unbalanced! I can't hold this for long!" A large wooden hand erupted from the ground and grabbed the man tightly. "HA! Bastard!" The Uchiha taunted.

He released his jutsu and the ground stopped moving. "See? My Doton is just fine!"

As he gave a triumphant smirk, the man turned into water and became nothing more than a large puddle on the ground. "Shit."

He was thrown into a tree by a huge blast of water.

"Madara!" Hashirama bolted towards him, easily dodging a small flurry of kunai without even looking. The Uchiha got himself up and growled. "That's _it_ , you son of a bitch, you've asked for it!" Before his lover could stop him, Madara had already cast the jutsu.

"Doton: Tsuchi Kairo!" The man looked shocked as walls rose from the earth and trapped him in a small cavern.

As the hole in the top closed, Madara dove underground and tunneled right under him, his hands shooting up and yanking the man into the ground up to his neck and retreated back outside the cavern and to the surface.

"Madara, what are-"

"Doton: Doryu Taiga!" Mud flowed around the bottom of the dome as Madara lept to the top of it, allowing a small hole to open.

"Doton: Doryudan!" A large dragon head formed from the mud and joined him up by the opening and opened its mouth.

"Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu!" As the dragon shot mudballs at their opponent, Madara fired dragon-head shaped fireballs at him, the fireballs combining with the mudballs. "HA! There's no way you can make it out of there alive!"

He sent in a few extra fireballs before closing the hole and jumping down to rejoin Hashirama, who looked like he was in shock. "Alright, he's ready if there's anything else you want to do to him. But you might want to wait a minute if you want to use that flowery tree thing, all that fire is gonna take a minute or two to burn out."

Before the Senju could respond, the dome suddenly exploded with water and mud flying everywhere.

"YOU SON OF A-"

Madara was roughly shoved to the ground, eyes widening when a kunai whizzed over him, right where his neck would've been. Wood shot from Hashirama's arm and wrapped around the man, then easily snapped his neck and let his lifeless body drop to the ground. Madara looked at up him with his wide, slightly horrified eyes. He slowly glanced towards the tree where the kunai had lodged, seeing the bark start to darken a bit from a strong poison it was coated in, then looked back to his lover.

"Hashi...Did you really just-"

He was cut off as he was yanked into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Madara, he almost had you! If I hadn't been paying attention, y-you would've-!" Hashirama just stood there and held him tightly for a good two minutes before pulling away, eyes now hard.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You can't even beat Tobirama's weakest water jutsu with your strongest Doton!"

The Uchiha did his best to not flinch.

"Hashi, I was trying to be useful and give you an opening! It was all I had that had any chance at all of being effective!"

The brunets hardened eyes glimmered slightly with the beginnings of unshed tears. "I- I just- You could've- That was- Madara, you acted recklessly and almost _died_ because of it! I can't just let this go!" He led Madara into the trees and to a small, sheltered clearing, the Uchiha's armor hitting the ground just as they stopped moving.

"H-Hashi?" he asked, paling slightly when a large, thick tree branch sprouted from the ground and formed what was essentially a one-person bench.

Hashirama took his arm and led him to it, sitting and forcing the raven over his lap. "H-Hashi, please! Not out here! I promise I won't fight if you'll just take me home for this!"

The Senju didn't respond, just lifted Madara's long tunic up and pulled down his pants. Madara started squirming, cheeks tinting pink when his ass was completely bared. He now knew he really fucked up if he was getting a bare-assed spanking outside the privacy of their home.

"Please! Hashirama! I'll be mo-OW!" Hashirama's hand came down hard, and he wasted no time in picking up a fast pace.

His lover squirmed a bit desperately, knowing it was useless but hoping that for once, it would actually work and make it stop.

"OW! Okay, sensitive spot there! Watch it! OW OW!" "Be still, Madara."

The Uchiha almost immediately stopped squirming. You do not argue with Senju Hashirama when he uses that tone unless you have a deathwish, and Madara most certainly did not have one today. He bit his lip hard and did his absolute best to stay still and quiet. Though he did yelp and lightly kick his leg at a particularly sharp swat to his undercurve, mentally thanking the gods that he wasn't given a warning for that. Luckily for him (and his ass), a little bit of kicking was usually politely ignored simply because of the fact he was in pain and he was trained to fight and struggle against someone holding him down and inflicting pain of any kind. As long as he kept himself under control, that is. Which was starting to become difficult since Hashirama wasn't really holding back.

"OUCH! Hashi, I'm sorry! Please stop this, I'm not a child!" "You acted like one, Madara." The Uchiha flinched, his eyes starting to sting a bit as his lover started swatting at his upper thighs. He groaned and hung his head, resigning to his fate.

Madara would jerk a bit and randomly let out various noises of pain as his backside was quite thoroughly spanked. He gasped when Hashirama's hand struck his undercurve, causing him to shut his eyes and bite his lip hard in an attempt to keep quiet. A few more spanks and he gripped the Senju's pants leg hard and whimpered softly, eyes welling up. _"Oh god no, don't cry! Dammit, Madara, don't cry! You're a grown man! Grown men don't cry from spankings!"_ he thought desperately. Several more hard swats and tears were streaming down his face as he grit his teeth.

"Physically, Madara, this is hurting you more than it is me. But, emotionally, I can hardly stand doing this. But nothing else gets through to you!"

The Uchiha gave an indignant yelp at the last strike on his ass, going limp and taking shaky breaths when his lover's hand didn't come down again. "I-Is it over? H-Hashi, I-I'm-!"

Hashirama stood him up and shook his head sadly, guiding him to the nearest tree, making him face it, and placing both of his wrists above his head. They were quickly grabbed by wood that extended from the tree, trapping him against it as another small branch lifted his tunic out of the way. Madara struggled and whimpered. "H-Hashi?!" The brunet swallowed hard and hesitantly took off his belt.

"I'm sorry, Mada-kun, but this is for your own good."

Madara's eyes went wide and he paled when he heard the belt buckle jingle. "NO! P-PLEASE! Hashirama, a- _anything_ but that!"

He cried out loudly when the belt cracked down across his ass, struggling even more against his bindings. Hashirama rained down licks of the harsh leather at a rapid-fire pace, forcing himself to block out Madara's cries of pain. He had to do this, no matter how much it twisted his heart to do it. Nothing else would get through to the love of his life when he honestly didn't think he had done anything wrong, even though he had. He wished there was another way, but he had tried them all.

It didn't take long for the Uchiha to start wailing, face absolutely soaked with tears.

"Madara, I'm disappointed in you. You know that acting recklessly will get you killed. I love you with every fiber of my being. My heart, my soul, my everything. I can't stand the thought of losing you because you didn't think before you acted. I don't know what I'd do without you! I know I can't make you stop fighting, you're too stubborn to give up being a shinobi. And since I can't do that to keep you safe, my only feasible option to protect you from yourself is to punish you when you do something so careless and downright stupid! You had me terrified back there!"

The raven choked on a sob. _"He...He was scared? Of losing me? And...And he's doing this because he loves me more than life itself...How could I be stupid enough to worry him like that?"_ His cries only got louder, and he stopped struggling.

"I-I'm so-orry..." he managed to mumble before shrieking when Hashirama's belt landed on his undercurve. "I'M SORRY!"

Madara went completely limp, just wailing and sobbing in both pain and guilt. Hashirama quickly put his belt back on and took hold of him, releasing the bindings and pulling his lover to him. The Uchiha clutched his shirt and buried his face in the Senju's chest, shoulders heaving and body trembling as he cried.

"I-I'm *HIC* s-so-orry, Ha-ashira-*HIC*-ama!"

Hashirama held him tightly, stroking his hair. "Ssshhh, it's okay, Mada-kun. Everything's alright now."

He just held his sobbing lover to his chest until he managed to calm down enough to be sniffling and crying lightly. "That's it, breathe, Sunbeam. Sssshhhh."

Madara slowly moved back and very carefully pulled his pants up, crying out at the contact with fresh tears pouring from his eyes. Hashirama immediately pulled the raven back to his chest.

"Ssssshhhh, it's over, it's okay! You're okay!" "Ooowww! N-No more!" The brunet pet his hair again. "I stopped a while ago, I had no intention of giving you more."

Once Madara calmed again, he stepped back and rubbed his eyes, sniffling, and slowly started putting his armor back on. "You ready to go home?" He nodded tiredly. Hashirama led him out and slung the body of the missing-nin over his shoulder.

"I-I can ca-carry him..." the Uchiha mumbled. "When we get a little closer to the village. You need a few minutes to get steady on your feet." He just sniffled again and nodded. He didn't have the energy to complain.

True to his word, Hashirama let Madara take the body just before they would be in sight of the shinobi guarding the village gates, and the two just strolled in through them. The body was taken to the temporary morgue in the Hokage Tower, the two quickly filled out the needed report, and Madara was finally taken home. As soon as the door had shut behind them, he attached himself to Hashirama and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry...You're right, I wasn't thinking...I didn't mean to make you worry..." The Senju gave him a warm smile and pet his hair.

"Honestly, it's alright. Everything has been forgiven. Why don't you go take a shower? I'll fix some tea, and we can cuddle up together. Sound good?" Madara gave a small nod, though he hesitated to let go.

Hashirama kissed his forehead and ushered him off, removing his armor and shoes and heading to the kitchen to start on the tea. Madara joined him about a half hour later, and they each fixed their own cups of tea and went to the living room.

"Uh...How are we supposed to cuddle? I can't exactly sit right now."

The brunet blushed a bit and chuckled nervously. "Um...Pillow? At least until we finish our tea?"

The Uchiha blushed more but just did it anyway. They took their time on their tea, enjoying the comfortable silence. When they finished, Hashirama laid back and Madara laid on top of him, the couple cuddling up and letting themselves drift off for a much-needed nap.  



End file.
